Better off Alone
by Autumn Ice
Summary: Usagi gets fed up with the way Mamoru's treating her, after the infamous breakup. She leaves Japan, and finds a new life, only returning after the founding of Crystal Tokyo. But she's grown up now... Complete with epilogue
1. Decisions Introduction

Okies, I had originally intended to forget about this story, but then someone actually liked it, so for their sake I'm going to continue it, and I figured that since I'm gonna work on it again, I may as well post it, right?  Well, here ya go!

Thoughts are in _italics_.  (Just so ya know!)

She stared out at the lake, thinking of her past.  _Why must it be so difficult?_ she wondered.  _It was supposed to be simple.  We be reincarnated so we can spend our lives together.  But no, nothing's ever that simple.  He doesn't love me anymore, so why was I reborn?_  Usagi then decided that since he apparently couldn't stand the sight of her, there was nothing to keep here on in this life she was supposed to spend with him.  _It's that misleading "supposed" again.  Will my life ever be normal?_ she thought sadly.  _Maybe, just maybe he'll change his mind._  But deep down, she just couldn't help thinking that it was over, if he loved her he wouldn't have done this to her.  And there was nothing she could do to change it.  _Change.  That's what I need.  I need change, a new life to live, one that will work, without him screwing it up._  She thought, pleased that there was hope for her yet.  _I've finished high school, I can go where I want.  My friends left, to pursue their dreams, and now I'll start over, where no one knows, and more importantly, HE won't be there.  Yes, that is what I'll do._

      The next day or so, when Mamoru happened to be walking by Usagi's house, he noticed a for sale sign, and saw that it was totally and completely empty.  Also, Mamoru couldn't feel Usagi's presence or aura at all.  _It's as if she's not even here._  He thought, not even realizing that she had indeed left, and most probably would never see him again.

     Later on, when he asked his friends about it, they all replied that yes, Usagi had left, but none of them knew where or why.  "But how could she go?"  Mamoru asked pitifully.  "I need her.  She can't just leave."

     "Well, maybe if you hadn't blown her off like that she would have at least told you she was leaving.  You can be really stupid sometimes."  His best friend, Andrew, who just happened to be her cousin, said to him.

     "Thanks, I appreciate it."  Mamoru said.  "Any day, man, any day."

*************************************************************************************

That's the first chapter of Lonely.  I hope you enjoyed it!  And yes, I know Mamoru seems like a stupid ijit, but that's intentional, don't worry.  When I had started this I was somewhat angry at him.  I had just watched some of the Dic anime, so maybe that's why...


	2. Homecomings Chapter One

**  Okies, here's chapter 2 peoples!  I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oops, I forgot in the  first chapter, but...  dun, dun, duuun………  Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is not mine!!!  Wow!  Did I surprise anybodys??  **

**~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~**

   Five Years Later:

                Usagi looked around, studying her new home.  _It's been a while since I've been here,_ she thought.  _I seriously believed I would never come back.  But that part of my life ended long time ago, so so be it._  She thought about her job, the one she had taken so she could get a challenge from her normally boring work.  She was to be head photographer for the newly crowned King of Earth, Endymion.  _Funny, everyone thought that he and I would reign together.  Shows how wrong they were._  Usagi still heard from her friends, before and after the coronation of the long lost Earth Prince, who was now known as Neo-King Endymion, to all but his closest friends.  Her friends and now the Queens of their respective planets had not spoken to her since the day she announced she was leaving.  Or at least the didn't succeed in talking to her, as she had evaded even their most skilled trackers.  _I don't think their dreams in high school had seriously included becoming royalty of their respective planets, but they should've known better... _ She had read the first letter she had received from them, and immediately decided never to go back.  The letter never once mentioned her, only that "her planet and soul mate needed her."   _Right,_ she thought.  _He's doing just fine.  All puffed up with his own importance, but that's nothing new._  She thought bitterly.  The bitterness had been born of long years waiting for the love she had felt during the Silver Millennium to return, and being constantly disappointed when it never had.  _Oh well, it's behind me.  I'll never go back now.  He's fine, and the other senshi are fine as well.  With luck, they'll let me live my new life in peace._

With that thought, she purposely walked over to the newly built Crystal Palace.  She was greeted at the Gates of the Palace by servants, who obviously knew who she was.  She was escorted to her working area of the Palace, and told that her living quarters adjoined it.  She was also told she would be meeting the King the next day, to discuss what her duties and work would be.  After dismissing the servants, Usagi sat down on her bed, thinking.  It had become a trait of hers, to actually think, not that her friends had given her credit for it before or anything...  _At least I didn't run into any of the other senshi,_ she thought.  _But they're important now, and they probably wouldn't recognized me now anyway._  But she couldn't help but think of all the good times she had had with her friends, all the times they had saved the world, with or without her.  She had read about in the paper, about how the Sailor Senshi had defeated yet another monster.  But all the attacks on Earth had ceased with the coronation of Endymion and the senshi.  _Another good reason to stay away from everyone,_ she thought.  _This way, if Chibi-Usa is never born, the Black Moon can never be after her, and their attack will fail._  She was startled out of her thoughts by the sensation of first Ami, then Rei, then all of the senshi arriving at the palace.  Usagi knew that her powers had grown stronger over the past five years, but she didn't think they were that much stronger, so that she could sense the power of her friends.  It amazed her, yet somehow she just couldn't be all too surprised.  She had also been regaining her memories of her past, so that might explain why she was not surprised.  She suddenly came completely alert when she realized that every single one of her friends were coming directly to her.  She hastily re-built the weave of her power around her, so that no one with power could sense hers, completing her disguise.  That trick she had learned before she left the senshi, but she had told no one about it, that she could pretty much do anything with her power by simply weaving it into whatever she wished.  She also looked different, she had cut her hair when she had moved away, and instead of the soft golden color it had once been, it was now a shimmering silver.  She had matured even more in the years she spent away from Japan, learning more, expanding her knowledge of the world that the other senshi seemed to exist outside of.  She was no longer anything like the crybaby wimp, she was now a beautiful, young, mature woman.

_They all expected me to be a crybaby, and a wimp, and so I kept who I could be from them,_ she thought, not really wishing it was true, yet knowing it was.  _Then he had to go and mess up my entire life.  It's all his fault!_  She had been telling herself the exact same thing over and over, hoping that she would eventually believe it.  So far it hadn't worked.

She heard a knock at her workroom door, and rose to answer it.  She could still sense her friends-no, she had to think of them of "their Majesties", same as Endymion, or she would reveal herself, and that was the last thing she wanted to do.  She opened the door to see Queen Ami of Mercury, Queen Makoto of Jupiter, and the Queen of Saturn, Hotaru.  They seemed surprised to see her, maybe they were expecting some one else, she could not tell.  

"Yes?"  Usagi asked politely.  "Is there anything I can help you with?"  

"We would like to welcome you to the Crystal Palace, is the name of Endymion.  We have heard that you are the new Palace Photographer, and we had a few small requests, as well as do the others.  We have also heard of your skill, and wish for you aide."  Queen Ami then went on, detailing what they wished to be done.  Realizing that it may take a while for them to finish, and also realizing that they still stood out in the hallway, Usagi invited them in.  After Ami had finally finished, the Queens stayed to get to know their new neighbor.  

"I once knew someone named Usagi, a while ago," said Makoto thoughtfully.  "You said that you come from America?  From Seattle?  You wouldn't happen to know her, would you?"  

"I'm sorry your majesty, but it is a fairly large country, so there's a good chance she does live there but I don't know her."  Usagi said politely, finding it strange to speak to her one time friends this way, also thinking that she was right about her friends living outside of reality, that they should have at least known that there was very little chance of meeting one person in a country with millions.

"Please, don't call me that, it feels too officious.  Please call me Makoto."  Makoto said. 

"As you wish."  

"You may have been told, but the King wishes to speak with you about what he wishes for you to do.  You are going to have a lot of work laid out for you."  Hotaru said quietly.  

"I understand, but I wish to earn my way here.  It will not be a burden."  Usagi said quietly.  She wanted to tell her friends everything, but she knew she couldn't.  It was too early.  Even knowing that, she still wanted to test their strength, see if they had grown in power as well.  

"We must go, but I hope that we meet again."  Said Ami.  

"Same here, your majesties."  Replied Usagi.

**~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~**

**Well?  Again, I apologize for the awfulness of this sad fic, but I really really appreciate the wonderful reviews.  Thank-you so very much!!!  That's the reason this is out so soon, I had to re-format and check it over (again!)  Here ya go.**


	3. Musings on Love Chapter Two

The following day, Usagi was to be formally introduced to the court of King Endymion.  Early in the day Usagi heard a knock on her door.  She opened it to see the Queens of Venus and Neptune at her door.

"We have come to prepare you for your appearance at court.  It is our King's wish that you be properly attired." Said Queen Neptune formally.  "Besides, we wanted to get to know our new palace photographer and neighbor.  I hope we can become friends."  The sea-green-haired elegant woman winked slyly, showing that she spoke truthfully.  The thoughtfulness was more then Usagi expected out of anyone who ruled a planet, but then again, she hadn't truly met any of the Outers in this life, and she remembered very few visits from them to the Moon.

"Same goes for me," said Queen Venus.

"Thank-you very much your majesties.  I appreciate your thoughtfulness." Usagi said, truly touched.

"Please, call me Michiru."

"And I, Minako."

"As you wish."  Usagi smiled shyly, playing her part of shy 'commoner' around royalty perfectly.

"Now that formalities are out of the way, we have some ideas for your dress, so we brought a few with us.  And of course, you'll need a total make-over, and everything," gushed Minako, happy that she had another person to fuss over and make over.

And so Usagi spent the next four or so hours before her appearance to court in her rooms, trying on dresses and shoes, and letting the two Queens fuss over her.  Their time was cut short by a young man(or so it seemed), sticking his head around the door of Usagi's room, obviously looking for something or someone. "Ah, there you are, Michiru-chan.  It is almost time for us to go."

"Yes, Haruka.  I was just helping Usagi here get ready.  See you at court, Usagi!" Michiru left accompanied by the man, who glanced at Usagi oddly.  Only once the two of them had left did Usagi figure out who the 'man' was.  She shivered at the thought of the senshi of Uranus recognizing her deception.  True, Haruka had been very protective of Princess Serenity during the Silver Millenium, threatening from her distant planet to come over to the Moon at any rumour of danger, but still ...

When Michiru had gone, Usagi took advantage of asking the Goddess of love 

for advice.  "Tell me, Minako, have you ever found love?"

"Oh, not seriously, why?"

"I was just wondering when you know who the right person for you…"

"From my extensive experience, I have found that it is when you cant seem to think of anyone but him or her, and your heart seems almost to recognize the person, and you can almost see into their thoughts if you seem to be close enough.  Have you found someone, Usagi?  I'd love to find out who is worthy of someone as great as you are."

"Uh, no one, really Minako.  I was just wondering."  _I suppose the senshi of love is just as nosy as before,_  thought Usagi.  She watched Minako leave with blank eyes, thoughts turned inward as she thought, once again, on the motives behind her leaving.  Did she do the right thing when she left?  What would have been different if she had stayed?  Those were the maddening thoughts she had been having since she had left, and it was only the belief that her friends would be fine, if not better without her, that had kept her from returning each and every time she sensed a new enemy near Earth.

**~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~**

Usagi's appearance at court went smoothly, being as it was that so many new nobility and royalty was introduced to Earth all the time.  She spent the majority of the time with the Queens, and another "Lady", who turned out to be her best friend before she had become Sailor Moon, Naru.  She was now the court jeweler, but didn't give any sigh of recognizing her friend any more then the senshis had.  All in all, Usagi decided it was not a bad evening after all.

The only hitch to her almost perfect evening was when King Endymion insisted on dancing with her.  And who Dauphinwas she, a lowly photographer, to deny him?  That, she decided, had to be the closest she had come to being discovered by then, other then Haruka's odd stare.  He had continually asked questions, never stopping to think that perhaps his questions were a bit too personal, at least to her.  She managed to keep from him her real identity, saying that she had been born a native Japanese, but had moved to America when she was really young.  She had taken up her mother's profession, and devoted her life to photography, but mainly on people.  There fore, applying for the job at his court.

"I must thank you for a lovely evening, Usagi, and I hope to see you soon in regard to work." The king said to her at the end of the ball.

"Good night then, your majesty."  Usagi replied, bowing before him.

**~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~**

During the next few months, Usagi managed to keep her disguise working, with hardly any close calls.  Again, she had come close to being discovered by Endymion when he came in to her workshop looking for her, and she had been in her living quarters staring at the sole picture she had of them before she left.  She quickly hid it, but she feared that perhaps he had seen it.

Being as she was at court nearly all the time, she also got to meet the stream of hopeful women that came from all parts of the galaxy for a try at the all-powerful, yet exceedingly elusive King of Earth.  It was at these times that Usagi had to keep her disguise under tight control, as she wished nothing more then to run to him, and keep as hers and hers only.

_ That possession of mine was taken away by Mamoru himself.  He was tired of fate, he said.  He didn't want an obligation from a past life.  I was a wimp, is what.  He saw this and was repelled by it.  I have no right, now, or chance for that matter.  If I had wanted it._   This was another of the things she had to keep reminding herself of, to keep from breaking down and messing all that she had worked for.  So, day after lonely day, she did her work perfectly, and when ever she could practiced her fighting skills in her spare time.

When she practiced her physical fighting, she didn't particularly care if anyone saw her, she had to keep in practice and this way everyone knew she was capable of defending herself should the need arise.  Her magic, however, she only practiced on the few times she could go away from the city by herself, far enough away so that not even she could've felt her self train.  She was careful at all times, knowing that a moment of inattention could cost the life that she knew.

However, no matter what she told herself at other times, every night before she went to bed, she would gaze at the moon, at her birthplace and heritage, and wonder "what if".  Sure, there were times when she wished that she had stayed in Tokyo, but deep down she believed what she had done was for the best, for all of them.  Yet, she wished that she could leave all the pettiness of her life on Earth and go home, go home to the moon.  Go home, and see her mother, even if all she was now was a simple spirit, there was nothing like talking heart to heart with your mother to cheer you up.  In fact she often did talk to her mother, but since starting work at the Palace, she hadn't ventured to the moon.

She thought back to the conversation she had had with Selenity about her decision to work for the King.  Her mother had been understanding, but Usagi got the feeling that her mother suspected there was more to her choice then a simple wish to find more challenging work.  And Usagi was afraid her mother was right.

**~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~**

**Well, there it is.  The second chapter to Better Off Alone.  Please R + R!!!!**


	4. Crystal Adventure Chapter Three

She received endless praise over her work, and soon she was working on the other planets of the solar system, at big events, marriages, funerals, and such.  She relished every moment off of Earth, because it was obvious that Endymion's council of advisors he had expressed a need to have was pressuring him to chose a bride, and though he had resisted any such efforts before, it seemed like his resolve was wearing thin.  The thick-headed men on his elite council, according to Minako, with whom Usagi had become fast friends with, again, were unable to comprehend the idea that none of the senshi were likely to die anytime soon, so therefore there was no real need for a wife, and inevitably, a heir.

That reminded Usagi of the reason that the senshi would live as long as they would.  From the glimpses of the future that they had been allowed back during the Black Moon attacks, the reason the senshi would live long and still look young was due to the Silver Crystal Usagi still possessed.  She also remembered Chibi-Usa's tales of where it had been kept, and she hoped that Endymion hadn't changed the layout of the palace that they knew of.

One night she was sure that the senshi currently at the Palace, as well Endymion and most of the important courtiers, were occupied with one of the many balls and dinners hosted at the Crystal Palace, Usagi left her room stealthily.  She knew that if she wanted to, she could simply become invisible to most prying eyes, but she wanted the thrill of a challenge.  Her rooms were not really far from Endymion's but by no means close.  And she still got lost among the many hallways.  Granted, she did remember how it was when the senshis had gone forward in time, but she hadn't visited all of the palace, and when she had visited the King and Queen's rooms she had come from a different direction.  _It's like a small town in here,_ Usagi thought after almost ten minutes searching for the right corridor.  

Finally finding it, Usagi glanced around for servants or anyone at all, and, seeing and hearing no one, she slipped down the hall, to stop before Endymion's impressive door.

_Okay, now that I'm here, I figure out this lock, find the blessed room, and get out of there before any one realizes there's someone in there.  Of course, there's probably ultra-high security, as well as guards around here somewhere, even when the bloody King isn't around.  Paranoid fools._  Her opinion of Endymion had gone down drastically after she had left, even though her heart still longer for him.  _Goddess damned fate!_ She cursed in her mind.  For all she agreed with Mamoru that she didn't want fate to rule her life, even thinking about him distracted her.  

_Back to the problem at hand, Usagi._  She focused on the lock, sensing that there was only a simple spell that she assumed he had learned when he had become King.  The lock would recognize his energy signature, and none other's unless he told it in advance to either stay open or to allow whomever he chose in a head of time.  _Well, fate's gonna help me here.  I didn't spend all those years working as a senshi with him and not pick up anything at all._  She placed the feeling that she always associated with Mamoru's magic into the spell, and smiled gleefully when she felt the magical tumblers fall into place, and the door opened smoothly before her.

She entered the opulent parlor type room the opened onto more rooms.  She gazed appreciatively at the expensive furniture, blushing slightly at pictures that she recognized as being from the Silver Millennium, most of which had her somewhere in it, or more modern ones that she had taken herself.  Exploring some of the rooms off of the parlor, she finally saw the bedroom, and entered, seeing everything as she remembered.  _So fate isn't so bad after all, my dear Prince, if you've kept to the layout we saw when we came here._  She snorted at that thought, somehow deriving much pleasure from the hypocrisy.  Spying the door she was looking for, and also sensing the wards placed on the room, it merely reassured her thoughts.

Neatly disabling the wards, so that they would reform themselves after she left, Usagi pushed open the ornate door to see the exact same room from Chibi-Usa's description of it back during the Demando attacks.  Right down to the empty holding globe for the Crystal.  Usagi's face was suddenly expressionless as she called on her power, bringing forth the Silver Crystal from within her, where she held it for safekeeping.  It was not that she didn't think that her space-pocket thing all the senshis had would hold it just as well, it was only that the other senshis could have easily found it there.  She hadn't wanted it found until now, when it wouldn't be traced back to her.  The Dark Moon attacks were coming, and the senshis would need the Crystal, even if they would never be able to wield it as well as she did.

Gently lifting the glass globe from the pedestal, Usagi placed the gleaming crystal into it's rightful place.  The nearly audible click as it rested in the hollow formed in the cushion surprised her, and she almost suspected her mother's hand in the creation of the stand.  She replaced the globe, and retreated from the room quickly, feeling the wards fall back into place behind her.  _You know, I could've been a very good thief, if I had wanted,_ she thought.  The idea amused her.  She could picture it: former Sailor Moon, sneaking about, thieving from the very people she had sworn to protect.

However, before she reached the door, she heard voices beyond the outer door.  _I must've miscalculated how long they would be at the ball.  Shitmatta!_ she cursed.  Wincing when she realized she hadn't replaced the lock on the outside doors, she shoved the thought away, focusing on her more immediate problem.  Endymion would surely know that someone had been in here...

Spying an open window, she scurried over to it, as she heard the startled exclamations from the King.  The outside door opened, and she knew that she had better move or be discovered.  She had just escaped out of the two story window when the door to the bedroom had opened, and she prayed that she hadn't been seen.  Landing easily, her training helping, she ran off into the night, praying to all Gods and Goddesses listening to get her out of this one.

Evidently someone had heard, as she had no calls on her at all that night, or any the following the days, while the senshis were apparently off on some mission.  She heard, of course, about the incident, and the renewed search for Sailor Moon, whom the senshis now were firm in their belief was still alive.

_Little do they know that Sailor Moon died the moment her soul-mate said he no longer loved her._  Her bitter thoughts reflected on her drawings, her hobby that she kept hidden from everyone.  She never told anyone the art that adorned her walls was by her, and glowed only on the inside every time she received compliments.  Her drawings often reflected dark days and nights, which reminded her of the day she had left, the way she had been feeling that day.  She also often drew the lake that had been near her house, from all different angles, so that she doubted anyone would recognize it as being the same lake over and over.

By the time that the senshis had exhausted their search once again, finding nothing, Usagi was nearly ready to yell at them in frustration, to make them see that they shouldn't be concentrating on _her_, they should be focusing on the crystal.  One of them had to learn to use it, before Crystal Tokyo was besieged by the Dark Moon, as they knew from the past.  A thought came to her, one day as she drew alone in her rooms, that maybe, just maybe, the senshis of here and now no longer remembered the past.  She'd overheard Setsuna talking to someone about time paradox, and though she hadn't heard all of the conversation, one thing that still stood out in her mind was one of the fundamental rules.  If the knowledge that someone gained would change what must happen, in the future or the past, the knowledge would be erased.  They would no longer remember, and every time they thought of the subject, their mind would sort of slip past, diverting interest.

Usagi continued to watch them closely, and when Sailor Mercury _finally _put forth the notion that maybe one of the senshis should learn to wield the crystal, she nearly jumped for joy.  Now her conscience could rest in peace, knowing that even her mistakes would not destroy those she loved, if only they were smart enough to do what they must.

**~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~**

**There ya go, everybodies, chapter three!  Sorry it took so long, I kinda lost my train of thought for this one...  Ah well, and FF.Net was being stupid again.  Please R/R??**


	5. First Attack Foolish Senshis Chapter F...

**Some language in this chapter, some English some Japanese... heh heh.  And any mention of druids is supposed to be droids.  My computer likes to auto-change it, and I'm not sure if I found them all.  Read on!**

The first attacks by the Dark Moon surprised everyone, up to and including the senshis.  It had been during some important social function or another that the rocking of the earth knocked everyone down.  The looks on the attending senshis, Mercury, Mars and Venus, were priceless as they felt the damage being down to their planet.  Endymion had fallen unconscious, and Usagi entertained the notion that perhaps more had changed from what remembered then what she'd already guessed.  The King she remembered had been much preoccupied with his wife then his planet, and had not showed the strain this one did.  _Interesting,_ Usagi mused, as she was swept up with the other courtiers out of the hall, _maybe he's finally going to take on his duties, and perhaps he will do them properly.  It's something to think about._

The senshis had disappeared, most likely to go and stop the attacks, and without their commanding presence, all hell broke loose at the Palace.  Usagi could only guess that the off-planet senshis had joined the four from the Palace.  Nevertheless, the twits left here certainly weren't going to be able to stop any attacks on the Palace itself, even with the ruler gone.

"Shimatta!" Usagi swore under her breath, when she realized the damned Crystal was still in the Palace.  "Those fools!"  She earned a few odd looks from the people all around her, but she irritably pushed away from them, running off towards Endymion's quarters.  She knew the way from here, and slammed open the door without bothering with unlocking the door.  She did the same for the other door, and cried out angrily again when her suspicions were confirmed.  "After all I did to get the to _use_ it, they forget about it.  Damnit!"  Feeling that it wasn't likely any of the senshis were going to remember and come back for it, Usagi grabbed, ignoring the feeling of _rightness_ that came from contact with the all-powerful Crystal.

She pulled on the power from the jewel in her hand, directing it towards the large surges of power coming from somewhere off to the East.  She transported to a scene of chaos, complete with monsters, carnage, and evil cackling overlords watching the fight from afar.  Only the four inner senshis were fighting, along with a transformed Endymion, and the monsters coming forth from portals spread all around the huge black stone seemed endless.

_They're going to have to shut those down to stop the masses!_ Usagi thought, dismayed.  Apparently Sailor Mercury agreed, for even as she fought off droids she was scanning the area, her eyes desparate.  The bleu-haired senshi was obviously trying to get to the portals, and she was shouting something to the others, but even as she would clear tens of droids more would fill their places.  Even now, the battle was looking helpless.

Wondering why the outers weren't helping, Usagi assessed her choices.  She could go after the four females watching with great pleasure the wreckage the droids were creating, but she would be going against all she had sworn to herself.  Or she could try and shut down the gates herself, again going against her self-promise.  In the end, after watching too many near misses, she just decided to give the bloody Crystal to Mars, who had been chosen by the senshis to wield it.  Usagi had been surprised, but Mars had shown an aptness with the power of the moon she hadn't expected.

Again, she pulled on the power of the crystal, saving her own energy for the transport away from there.  She dropped right next to the fighting senshi.  The black haired queen of Mars could do no more the blink in surprise before again fighting off the druids.  Usagi nailed a few herself, before pressing the clear jewel into her former friend's hand in the lull that followed.  She pulled herself away from the battle, fearing to look in Mars' eyes.

The red senshi didn't react well, she nearly dropped the crystal, but reminded herself that now was most definitely _not_ the time to panic or lose her focus.  Drawing on the power of the crystal, she blasted a large area clear around her, and advanced towards the Gates.  The four females were panicking now, seeing the mass destruction she was causing, but after sending a _very_ painful blast at the bleu one, they retreated, screaming in anger.  Upon reaching the first of the three gates, Mars simply basted it with raw power, smirking in satisfaction as it collapsed, and disappeared.  She quickly disposed of the other two, watching as the flow of droids stopped.  The females shrieked in anger, but she couldn't hear what they were saying, and disappeared themselves.

Mars collapsed in the clear area near the gates.  She couldn't do more then lift her hand and watch as her friends finish off the remaining druids.  They looked as tired as she felt, but they came over to her, Jupiter holding a faint Mercury up.

"What happened?" Venus asked, long blonde hair streaked with dirt.

Mars laid down.  She far more tired then any practices with the Crystal she had ever tried.  "She came, in the middle of the battle, and brought me the Crystal.  _She _came!" Mars exclaimed._  Kami, even my voice sounds tired_, she thought weakly.

"Who came?" the now-powered down Endymion asked, urgently.  He seemed to already know who, though.

"Who else?" Mars retorted, also letting her senshi form go, failing the amount of power needed to sustain it.  Endymion picked her up gently, readying to bring them back to the Palace.  Of them all, he was still the only one who could transport more then themselves any great distance, even tired.

Arriving back at the Palace, he set her down on one of the couches in his sitting room, and then collapsed onto another.

"I don't need this now," he muttered, holding his face in his hands.

"Well, you knew she was still around, so don't go complaining to us.  We tried to find her."  Makoto settled into another couch, setting Ami down beside her.  Oddly enough, the friendship between the brainiac and the Amazon had grown firmer after Usagi's disappearence.

"I know.  But why did she come out?"  Endymion mused.  "I don't understand."

"Well, if we want to find out, we should start searching for her.  She's run once, she may again," Ami said sensibly from the fold s of the large couch.

Venus pushed herself off her own comfortable perch.  Since the rest of you look like your going to fall asleep at a moment's notice, I suppose it's up to me then."  She powered down, and exited, winking at Endymion, who looked confused,

                **~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~**

**Remember, this is A/U, so I can do all I want with it.  But it shouldn't change too too much, so don't worry!  I'm thinking about adding in the Generals, but I'm not sure if that's a bit to far stretched for the story.  What do you think?  I'm trying to stay away from romance in this one, at least for now, because I'm not very good at writing it.  And as it stands, Mamoru will probably continue to be a jerk about it, even though he's had many years to brood about his stupid mistakes.  We shall see, now won't we?  
And yes I know, it's short.  Too bad.  I do my best, but it doesn't quite work as well, if it's longer.  I have no idea why.  
Please R+R!**


	6. Failed Run Run Away Chapter Five

**Author's Note:  I have hereby decided to add in the Generals!  If that doesn't suit you, you know how to leave.  So far, I'm not sure how big their part will be, but I would like to thank Wreath of Roses who gave me the idea on how to fit them in.  Cheerios to you!  Zoicite is male, as he is supposed to be, so deal with it.  He and Kunzite are together, once again as is supposed to be, but I seriously doubt that there will be much, if any, mention of such in this story.  Happy reading!**

~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~

                _Venus, wait,_ Rei thought to the blonde.  Minako was barely a foot from the doorway, but she stopped.

                _Why?_ She asked curiously.  She wanted to find Usagi, and find her _now_.

                Rei sighed.  Even after so many years, and many enemies, the senshi of Venus still continually acted before thinking.  _Even if you did find Usagi, she doesn't look the same.  When she dropped the Crystal into my hand, I managed to get a brief look at her.  For one thing, her hair is shorter, not in the Odango style, and is silver, not blonde._

_                Okaay, I look for her with silver hair, anything else?_ Minako asked brightly, not even reacting to the insult Rei had just given her.

                _Well, if she's following her earlier pattern, she's probably long gone by now, too._

                Minako gave a sort of mental equivalent of an embarrassed shrug.  _Right,_ she muttered, and re-entered Endymion's room.

                "If we want to find her, we won't do it by charging off after where ever she last was.  She has gotten good at evasion.  Very good.  Why don't we try something else?" Ami asked.  She, along with Makoto and Endymion, had been listening to Rei and Minako's conversation.

                "Such as?" Minako asked sullenly.  She wanted to find her friend, not dally while she was most likely getting farther and farther away.  She had been devastated after Usagi had left, as she had become very close to the princess, closer then any of the others, excepting Mamoru, perhaps.

                "We worked with her for years, with her magic, on the moon as well as here on Earth.  We know what she _feels_ like, don't we?"  Makoto said, catching on to Ami's drift.

                "Well, yeah, but if we could _feel_ her like that, why haven't we felt her before?"  Minako asked, getting confused.

                Rei sighed.  "Because she's obviously been shielding from us.  I don't know how she did it, because she was never able to before, nor did she show any hint of creating something like that, but she did.  I tried feeling for her, through the Great Fire, back when the Crystal showed up, but I only got a blank wall.  I could only tell that she was still alive, because there was no emptiness that would be there if she was dead."

                Minako, as well as Endymion, winced at that.  Death was _not_ a possibility any of them wanted to consider.

"Will distance matter?  And what about these shields you were talking about?  What if she just shields from this?"  Minako asked.

Ami shook her head.  "No.  She can't hide completely, there will always be a feel to her presence, however subtle, that we will be able to find, if you can be specific enough.  And distance means nothing, really.  Besides, she can't be far.  This spell _will_ find her."

"But if that's the best way of doin' it, she'd just going to get away.  None of us are up to doing any major magical workings tonight," Minako whined.

                Ami smirked, and sat up as much as her tired body could handle.  "Not now, but I'm sure Rei has a few helpful tricks?" she said slyly.

                Rei remained blank for a moment, before her tired brain decided to work, and she smiled.  "Right!" she exclaimed, and pulled out the Crystal once more.  "But then I'll be even more tired then before.  It doesn't work both ways, remember?" she said.

                "Then one of us will just give you some of our energy, and eventually it'll balance out," Makoto supplied.

                Rei sighed.  Every time she used the Crystal, it reminded her of all they had lost when Usagi-chan had run away.  But she forced the thought away, and drew on the power of the moon rock, and sent it flowing into the others, feeling them liven up as their spent magical resources were replenished.  When they were as fresh as they had been this morning, she broke off contact with the Crystal.

                "Here, Rei," Minako beckoned.  She grasped Rei hands, and re-sent some of her energy back into the dark-haired warrior, who smiled in relief.

                "Okay, let's do this," Endymion said, after Rei had sat back, also feeling much better.

                "I think, because there is five of us, the best way to do this is for each of us to choose one aspect of Usagi that characterizes her.  One part of her magical signature that is her essence, that we can use to tie a link to."  Ami placed the mental image of what she wanted into each of their minds.  She pulled the others into a link with her, and began the base for their location-spell.  She drew on her memory of Usagi's constant belief that every thing would be alright, her constant optimism.  Makoto added the pure strength behind Usa's power, the silver colour of the moon.  Rei added the fiery passion that Usagi held for her friends whenever they were in danger, that lent strength to her attacks.  And finally, Minako and Endymion added their memories of Usagi's love, the foundation of the Odangoed girl's magic.

                Ami wove all this into one whole.  She sent the completed magical feel out, and around, deftly managing the spell only she knew.  She waited as it searched first the near by, the stretch further when it found nothing.

                Finally, she broke it off, dissipating the magic.  "I don't get it!" she exclaimed, nearly grinding her teeth in frustration.  "It's like she's disappeared.  There was no sign of her.  The closest it came was a sort of resonance, but that was it."

                The shock and disappointment on each of their faces mirrored Ami's own.  Finally, after five minutes of staring at one another, Minako finally voiced what they were all thinking.

"Now what?" she asked bleakly.

  
                "Please, Kunz-chan (heh heh, I've always wanted to call him that!)" Usagi begged.  "I can't go back now!"  She stood outside aforementioned's apartment, holding her few possessions she hadn't wanted to place in her subspace pocket.  It was raining hard, and even though she'd been outside for less then five minutes, she was sopping wet.

He gazed at her with sad gray eyes.  He was surprised at Usagi's sudden appearance, and didn't know what to do about it.  Then, a voice came from behind him.

"Kunzite, who's at the door?" a slightly feminine voice called, as a blonde head poked around a corner in the apartment.  "Usa!" Zoicite exclaimed, hurrying forward.    He hugged the slight girl – now woman, she'd grown up since he'd last seen her.  "You're soaked!" he cried, and drew her inside, leading her to the bathroom to get her dried off.

Kunzite sighed, and closed the door.  He wasn't sure how Usagi had managed to get all the way back to the United States from Japan, when the last time he, or any of them, had heard, she had been perfectly well settled in Crystal Tokyo.   Now that Zoicite had taken her back in, he would have to accept that his adopted-sister back into their lives.  She had shown up seven years past, much like this, and had proceeded to explain the entire life history, before finally getting to her point that she intended to live with them.  He, Zoicite, Nephrite and Jedite had been equally surprised, but had allowed her to stay.  He had been, and still was, wary of this woman, but since any memories beyond the past ten or so years were hazy and indistinct, he had conceded to the popular wish of his roommates.

Besides, he'd get the full story from the bunny later, after she'd gone through Zoicite's mothering.  This time, she would _have_ to answer their questions about her past.

**~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~:|:~**

**Chapter Five!  Please don't be angry at how little is actually happening this chapter!  I promise the next one (or few ) will make up for it!  And it's out earlier then normal, too!  (Because I'm going away on vacation for the next few weeks, and will have very few chances to update, or even write for that matter.  *weeps*  I'm gonna miss my computer.)  Please enjoy, and review!**


	7. History lessons & Search for a clue Cha...

**Authors Note:  I did the undoable (for me, at least)!  I actually wrote this chappie by hand, or most of it, instead of typing.  I am so shocked at myself!  Anyways, here ya go, sorry it was late, even though I explained why last chapter.  And it's so short...  but it builds the foundation for the rest of the (pitiful) plot (the senshis begin to clue in!).  Enjoy!**

Usagi sighed, staring tiredly at the four men seated before her.  "I suppose there's no way I can get out of this, hai?"  Each of the four shook their heads.  "I didn't think so.  Well, may as well start with the beginning," she muttered to herself.  Suddenly, her eyes focused sharply on them, and she sat up straighter.

                "You know about reincarnation, right?" she asked, and barely paused for their assents.  "And you've probably, at random points in your lives, suddenly thought of, or remembered, really odd things you would've sworn never happened?"  She smiled at their startled faces.  "Don't be surprised.  There's a very good reason for them, and it ties in with my first question.  These memories are yours, but not from this life.  Sit back, get comfy, this may take awhile.

                "A thousand years ago..."

                "What's that sound?" Ami asked curiously.  She and Makoto were wandering the halls warily on guard, waiting for the next Darkmoon attack.  They were not far from the royals' living quarters, in the working section of the palace.

                "It's coming from Usagi's rooms," Mako replied, going over to the photographer's rooms.  She tried the door, frowing when the it proved to be locked.  She called Ami over, who quickly opened the door, using skills the quiet bleu haired woman had picked up who knows where.  Usagi had been one of the first to flee, and so it was odd that she would have thought to lock the door, but it fit in with the competent photographer's personality.

                She and Ami entered, gazing at the incredibly neat room.  The music was coming from behind the closed doors to Usagi's living quarters.  Mako pushed that (unlocked) door open, to the, also, neat rooms beyond.

                "_I wonder why | the stars don't seem to guide me| I didn't mean to fall in love with you..._"

                "That's English, right Ami?" Mako asked, head cocked to the side as she concentrated on the lyrics.

                "Yes, it is," Ami replied.  The song was relatively old, from seven or so years ago.

                Mako thought for a moment.  "But why would she leave something like that still playing?" she asked.

                "I don't know, Mako.  I really don't."  Ami's voice was monotone, as if she was thinking at the same time as speaking.

                And indeed she was.  Her thoughts were racing faster then was normal, even for her.  She thought of all the implications, digging deeper then the situation probably warranted.  _Why would she leave her music playing, if she left with enough time to pack neatly? She is, evidently, not a person given to leaving any detail out.  So why?_

                **I'm so evill!  Short chapter, I know.  But I neglected this fic the entire time I was at camp, and I wanted to get another chappie out.  But I will promise (though I cringe at that word) to get another out within the week.  Hopefully, from now on the chapters will be split between Usa and the gens, and the senshis in Japan.  Adieu! (If you can guess the song and artist, cheerios to you!)**


	8. Memories and Acceptance & Clued In Chap...

                **Wow, it's my longest chappie yet!  (only by about thirty words, but hey! it's longer!)  I said I would get this out, and so it is!  Usagi (may) patches things up with the generals, and the senshis (or one of them) actually do something (constructive, for once).  Hoorah!  Please review, it makes me so happy to see them!**

                "And about eight years ago, Queen Beryl was defeated, and so were you."  Usagi paused at the near-end of her tale.  She was carefully considering just what she had to say.  "But you were not killed, somehow, not like Beryl was killed.  Perhaps it was because you were not the same as from the Silver Millennium.

                "In any case, your memories were blanked, and you were set up in traditional, human, lives."  She gazed at the men before her, her compassion at the tale clear, even though these men had once been her biggest enemies.  Her nature was so full of love, Kunzite noticed, that she couldn't _not_ care for anyone.  Not even them, or at least their past selves, who had hurt her closest friends.

                "And so, when I met you seven years ago, you had no memory of me, though I knew all about you.  I had been keeping up with you over the year since we defeated Beryl and Metallia.  I knew where you were, what you did, all that."  She smiled to show that she had not been trying to be a crazy stalker type.  "And then, when I left Japan, I couldn't think of anywhere else to go," she finished, after nearly an hour.

                There was a sort of profound silence, the sort that comes when all in a group are deep in thought.  Usagi was sunk in her own memories of the time she'd spent with these men, the crazy mishaps as she adjusted to living as the only female in an apartment with four males, getting a job as she finished her schooling as quickly as possible, setting a false past, and more.  She could tell that she wasn't the only one sunk in memory.

                Nephrite was smiling slightly, and she could only guess that he was remembering the same things she was.  He'd always been the thoughtful one, but she'd managed to tease out his mischievousness.  They'd even gone out for a few months, but in the end they'd settled for being simply very good friends.  He showed no unhappiness, or discontent, so she assumed that he had not been disturbed by her tale, which led to the fact that he had still been receiving messages from his magic, subconsciously.

                Jadeite was glassy eyed, as he probed his memory, seeing –_thinking-_ things that had never made sense play out in his mind.  He had a small smile, and so Usagi assumed, once more, that what he was remembering wasn't troubling him as she had feared.

                Kunzite and Zoicite had identical expressions, or identical_ lack_ of expressions.  Their hands were clasped, probably sub-consciously.  Usagi could not guess at what they were thinking, but they were the two she had been most worried for.  Kunzite had been the highest ranking general for Beryl, and Zoicite _his_ closest in rank.  Kunzite had been subjected to horrors at Beryl's hands that Usagi shuddered to remember.  His memory had also been the most fragile.  Zoicite was the most accepting of the four, but he would be sharing Kunzite's memories, most likely, and Usagi had no idea what would be going on in the blond general's mind.

                Finally, Kunzite seemed to pull out of his introspection.  "If we were so evil, why were we not killed with Beryl, instead sent to live as humans?" he asked.

                _If that is the first question he asks, then what else is he thinking?_ Usagi wondered, knowing this man was far more intelligent then she was, or knew.  "Because none of you were truly in your right minds while you served Beryl.  You were like passengers in your own body, as Beryl's magic controlled you.  Since nothing you did under her was truly your actions, you were allowed to live.  And it took some serious string-pulling to get you set up, but I managed."  She clasped her hands over her mouth.  She hadn't meant to tell them that she was responsible for that!

                Jedeite eyed her speculatively. "Is that so?" he asked, but there was humor in his bleu eyes.  "Can you prove this?" he asked.

                _Damn,_ Usagi swore.  She didn't want to use any sort of powers, afraid that it would alert the senshis, but figured, what the hey?  "Yes, Jed-chan, I can," she said, her voice slightly hushed.  She stood up, slightly off-balance from sitting in one place for an extended period of time, to kneel in front of him.  She placed one pale hand on his forehead.

                The others watched in silence as Usagi and Jedeaite communed silently for a few minutes.  When Usagi pulled her hand away from his forehead, Jedeite grabbed her gently into a hug, whispering something to her that the others could not hear.

                Usagi laughed, her voice it's normal silvery brilliance.  She laid one hand on Jedeite's arm, and spoke loud enough for all to hear.  "Thank-you, but it is enough for me that you all are well."  She got off him, showing some reluctance, and moved to stand before Nefrite.  "Do you need proof as well?" she asked, but was surprised when he shook his head.  "There are too many truths for me to not believe you, though I wish you had told us sooner.  I think some of those sealed memories are coming back or something, because there are many things I now remember that I most definitely didn't before."  Despite his formal tone, he smiled, and hugged her as well, but silently.

                Usagi pulled away, and turned to Zoicite and Kunite, and repeated her question, though a bit more timidly.  She truly did not know what to expect from them.  The two shared a look, before Kunzite spoke.  "No," he said, "We believe you. And we also believe in your wish for our continued good health.  I think, though, that it will be easier on all of us now that there are no big secrets hanging over our heads."

                Usagi gave them both hugs, but she was thinking _If only they knew..._

                Makoto tugged on Ami's arm, trying in vain to detach the bleu senshi from her furious typing.  They were in the palace's main control room, and Ami had been hard at work since they had left Usagi's room, which had been two days ago.  She was worried for the small Queen of Mercury, and the other senshis agreed.  "Ami," she repeated, after getting no response from any of her earlier queries.

                Finally, Ami broke out of the odd trance she'd fallen into, and stood up, pushing the keyboard away.  She stumbled, and would've fallen if Makoto had not caught her.  She glanced at the Jupiter Queen with glassy bleu eyes, before fainting.  Mako sighed.  "That's what she gets, I suppose, after neglecting herself for two days."  She picked up the too light queen, and carried her back to Ami's rooms.

                "So, Ames, what's the deal with this fanatic working?" Minako asked, later that day after Ami had woken from her lack of food and sleep induced faint.  They, meaning the inner senshis along with Endymion, were gathered in Ami's rooms, spread out on chairs and couches.  Ami had her laptop out, and she was gazing at it, though she was till paying attention to the others.

                "Usagi," she said simply.

                "Which one?" Mako asked, confused.

                "Ours, both, neither.  I don't know!" she exclaimed.  "I checked the readings for our Usagi's magic, again, and got nothing.  But then I searched for this Usagi, and found her." She seemed oddly pleased with herself, and didn't explain how any of this had any significance.

                "And?" Rei asked irritably.  She had been worried about Ami, but now she just wasn't making any sense.  "Why is she so important?"

                Ami smiled, not put off by the beautiful senshi's anger.  "Because," and she stopped for effect, "They are the same!"

                A shocked silence prevailed in the room, as the senshis struggled to understand the concept.  "But... how?" Mako asked, looking as bewildered as the rest of them.

                "I don't know, but something clicked when we entered Usagi's room.  I figured there was no harm in checking up on her, right?"  Ami turned her laptop screen so it was facing the others.  "Take a look at this," she said, pointing at the statistics.  "The top one is our Usagi, and the lower one is the bottom Usagi.  I took DNA samples of both of them.  Since Usagi left many of her clothes behind when she left two days ago, and I already had a sample of our Usagi from long ago, I compared them."

                She had every reason to be triumphant as the other senshis saw the identical match.  "But..." Rei started, and faltered.

                "Why did she come back and manage to stay unnoticed?" Endymion finished for her, his expression grim.

                Ami shrugged.  "I don't claim to know my Queen's mind.  But, however, I do know where she is."

**Okay, so not as long as I thought it would be, but I thought this would be a good place to end it.  Aren't I so evil?  And it's out less then two days after chapter Six!  I promised!  Anybody noticed the (subtle) jibe Ami throws at Endymion in the last paragraph?  :D**


	9. Question Training & Art Chapter Eight...

**I really hate Microsoft at the moment!  It keeps screwing up this text font thingy, and it's really pissing me off.  Anyways, I know it's not complete, but the second part should be out tomorrow.  Congrats to the following peoples: Little Dragon5, Wreath of Roses, Marni and SlvrDragon.  I liked Ami's remark too!  She stands firmly by her queen, even though she's not really queen at the moment. Anyways, I also send out my thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed!  Eleven reviews!  That's a record for any one chapter!  I love you guys!**

  
**Chapter Eight Part One of Two:**

Usagi couldn't shake the feeling that something important was about to happen.  It followed her everywhere, even in her dreams.  She had never had any sort of foreknowledge before, but the feeling was inescapable.  She couldn't imagine what it could possibly be, and she finally went to Nephrite with it.

She knocked lightly on his bed room door, hoping she wasn't disturbing anything.  When she received his assent, and entered to see him sitting at a large desk with astrological charts spewed across it.  He looked up briefly and motioned her to the other chair.

Usagi sank into a comfy chair with a sigh.  Due to this feeling she had not been having very restful sleeps, and any rest helped. She fiddled with the braid she had adopted, keeping her annoyingly silky hair out of her face.  Finally, she sighed, and spoke.  "I'm going to be blunt, because I have no other way of phrasing this.  Is it possible for one of the Moon queens to have visions of the future?  I need to know."

He looked startled.  "I believe so.  Queen Serenity always denied it, but she had been preparing for Beryl's assault long before there were any real signs of opposition.  And, from what I've been told, she also predicted the births of all you senshis, even you."  He turned quizzical eyes to the small silver woman.  "Why?  Have you seen anything?"

She raised frustrated eyes to him.  "I don't know!  All I know is that I keep seeing the senshis here, of all places! And they are fighting the Dark sisters!  Only, instead of winning the fight, like the senshis have always done, A- Mercury is captured, and sent into a coma."  She stopped, and Nephrite opened his mouth to say something, but she kept going.  "And there's a sense of foreboding, like something even worse is going to happen.  Then it cuts off, and all I hear is crazed laughter that echoes, as if from far away."  She stopped again, and ran frustrated fingers through her hair, wrecking the braid so that silver strands of hair fell into her eyes.

Nephrite leaned his hands on the back of his chair, framing his face as he thought.  His mind was racing, as he went over everything he had last seen in the stars, ever since Usagi had arrived, four days past.  There had been very little of importance, but as he thought about it, there had been a few cryptic messages that had not made any sense.  "The stars said that the moon would attack the moon, only with dark connotations on the first 'moon', and powerful connotations on the second.  Then they went on to say that the planets would avenge the moon.  Which made even less sense.  If you are the moon, then why would your friends want to avenge you?"  He watched her, wanting to know the answer, even though he knew(_thought_) that it had nothing really to do with him.

Usagi blinked, and shuddered.  "Damn," she swore.  "That means that the Dark Moon _is_ coming here.  I thought that maybe I was just imagining things, worrying.  And avenging senshis," she shuddered again, "are not something I would wish on even the Dark Moon.  Hm, it doesn't really help, not yet, but it may later on."  She turned her face to watch him again.  "That brings up something else.  If that's all you've seen, then you have definitely lost some of your touch.  In the Silver Millennium, you would have been able to pinpoint the exact date and time, along with any pertaining names, along with witnesses and all!"  She paused, and he got the feeling that he wasn't going to like what she said next.  "I know!  You need training!"

Nephrite groaned, and he thought of the last time someone had said that.  One thousand years in the past, and he still remembered the stern taskmaster that had taught him before he had become one of Endymion's guards.  "Please, Gods, noooo."

Usagi smirked, and jumped to her feet, all previous tiredness gone.  "We will start today!"

"Usa-chan, this is cruel and inhumane.  We are grown men, and you still treat us like children!" Jedite exclaimed rubbing his sore head.  Usagi had been instructing them on controlling their power for the past two hours, not stopping at all.  He swore he would be able to recite her instructions in her sleep.  "Banish stray thoughts, find your centre, find your power, and draw."  Over and over and over...

"Because you are children, at least when it comes to this.  Never forget that, and perhaps you live against your first youma!"  Usagi was sitting calmly before them.  She had insisted on pulling all of them together, and had begun their first lesson immediately.  "And no, Zoicite, I will _not_ pull forward your memories from the Silver Millennium.  They are not useful anymore, because the power of the Earth has changed!"  At seeing their mutinous faces, she sighed.  "Fine.  Enough for right now.  But tonight, we will do it again."

"Why?" Jedite asked.  His head hurt abominably, and he saw no real reason to use this power in him.  He had no need to.

Usagi was tempted to say 'Because I said so!' but she realized that these men deserved better then that.  She was saved from having to answer by Nephrite.

"Because," he said patiently, "Usagi wasn't kidding when she said that the Earth was under attack once more.  The Dark Moon is after the Earth, and any help may turn the tide of the battle."

Usagi mentally thanked the brown-haired man, and he winked at her as if he had heard.  "So, that said, keep practicing whenever you have a few minutes to spare.  Explore on you own, but please, keep it under control."  She smiled, and got up, brushing herself off.  "I have had to do that myself for about nine years, so you are not the only ones.  If you keep your eyes open, you will find plenty of others who magical gifts, and who use them for good.  Magic is not limited to senshis, or legendary Generals, you know."  She smiled brightly, and went into the kitchen.

She stared at the image before her.  A stunning woman stood staring forlornly out at the distance, with a backdrop of swirling darkness all around her.  The woman's face was obscured by the darkness, but Usagi knew who the woman had been modeled after.  After all, she had painted it herself.

_If only it had lasted, Mamo-chan.  Then I would not feel so empty as I do now.  but perhaps, perhaps, this loneliness is not from missing you, but from missing love..._  those thoughts had repeated over and over as she had planned the picture, and later on as she had drawn it.  She had titled it "Shattered Dreams," and she was fairly certain very few would catch the meaning to it.  "But isn't that the reason to art?  So that the viewers make their own judgments?" she asked noone softly.

"I don't believe that," someone whispered from behind her.  She spun around to see Zoicite watching her from the doorway into her study.  

"Oh really?" Usagi asked.

"I think that art is made with an idea in mind, and that the artist paints it so that others see it too," the beautiful man said.  He had always said he loved her paintings, but she didn't truly know his stance on it before.

Usagi laughed, and moved back to stand with him, to admire her painting from afar.  "Maybe that is why you are so picky about what art you like.  Whether or not you feel the true image behind it, eh?"

He only smiled.  "But your intent comes across easily, Buns.  I love that about you.  You do not hide so much as the other senshis.  Or at least, you didn't before.  You have changed, Usa-chan."  He turned his head so he was now looking at her, not the painting.

"I'm sorry, Zoi-chan.  I cannot help it.  And there is no blame, on anyone, so please do not be guilty, or angry."  She spoke as she knew that was exactly what he had been thinking.

**I do prefer the manga, yes, that is why my charas are normally based off it, but the anime is so much easier to manipulate in an A/U.  It is probably glaringly obvious that I adore the manga (Buns! Ugh, english translation is really bad, but it's cute), but have a very low opinion of the anime.  Heh heh...    
  
**


	10. Teleportation & Commencements Chapter ...

**I really wanted to get this out before school starts tomorrow, but I also wanted it to be as long or longer then my other nine chapter long fic (which is finished, by the way), so I cut it in half, to do both!  Phaa... it was difficult!    
Warning all Mano-baka--- er, Manoru lovers, you may not like the way he is portrayed.  I really don't like him, and it shows.  Can't say I didn't warn you!    
And remember that I am using the manga, so if certain details don't add up, that is most likely why.  Or, it could be that I've used artistic license, since this an A/U... either way, I hope you enjoy.  
Chapter Eight, Part Two of Two:**

Rei watched impatiently as Ami tapped a few more keys, setting up their location point, seeing as they no longer had Sailor Moon to do so for them.  It had been a shock to the outspoken senshi after Sailor Moon had gone, as all the senshis realized just how much they had relied on the small blonde.  Even Rei had been forced to admit that Sailor Moon was their true leader, even now, with someone else holding the Crystal.

"Come on, Ami-chan, can't we go yet?" Makoto whined, just as eager as the others to be off.  (AI: how cliche...)  None of them were transformed, but each of them had their henshin sticks with them somewhere.  When she received only a muttered growl from the overworked senshi of ice, Mako turned her gaze on the only male in their little group of five.  He stood impassively, looking for all the world as if he couldn't care less about their self-chosen mission.

In reality, the cold front Endymion put up was fake, and fragile.  If he even got a glimpse of his Usako now, he would most likely drop all pretense and rush to her.  He knew that was not a very wise idea, considering his history with her, but he couldn't help the feeling nonetheless.  It had been along time since he had anyone to love, and though he knew the senshis were loyal to him, they were not truly his.  He as all alone, and he hated that feeling with a passion.  He couldn't care less about the attacks on his planet.

Minako watches the Earth King as well, but her face was impassive.  She knew now how her Queen felt about this man.  She had been feeling odd vibes from Usagi during the entire time she had known the photographer, and though the beautiful woman didn't hate Endymion, there had always been the feeling of— she couldn't place it, but it wasn't quite the love Endymion was expecting.  _Never mind the baka, we want Usa back to be our Queen.  I don't she knows how hard it is to take orders from a _man_.  Come on Usa, we miss you..._

"I'm done!" Ami exclaimed, and she gestured for the other to proceed before her into the now-faintly-glowing circle.  She let her laptop disappear, knowing she could pull it back out at a moment's notice.  She had mixed feelings about this venture.  She missed Usagi with all her heart, but she respected her Queen's privacy, and what they were doing was, to Ami, an invasion of that privacy of the utmost degree.  But there was no way Ami could not do anything, not with the fate of the world hanging on her.  Ami knew more then the other senshis, on just about every subject.  But last night, before she had gone to sleep, a mysterious senshi had appeared to her.  Ami guessed that the senshi was the famed Sailor Pluto, but she wasn't positive.  But the senshi's message was far more important then her identity.

{_"Ami, what happens in the America will determine the fate of the world, as well as you and the other senshis.  If you force your Queen to come back, certain things will happen.  If you do not find her, other things will happen.  Neither are particularly pleasant, but you must make that decision.  I only hope it is the right one."  The senshi faded into the darkness, leaving behind a very bewildered senshi of Mercury.}_

_But she left loopholes,_ Ami thought, and smirked inwardly.  _After all, if Usa agrees to come back, we would not be forcing her into anything.  And maybe we find her, but do not make her come with us?  Ah, the possibilities of a warning from the Keeper of the Gates of Time._  She moved to her place in the circle, joining hands with Minako on her right, and Rei on her left.  She started chanting, and heard the other senshis join in.  _Please,_ she thought as the world spun around her, _let this work.  Let this save our world!_

Rubeus smirked sadistically as he watched the senshis teleport.  Calling on the Dark Sisters, he showed them the scene.

"Master, is it our time now?" a pretty bleu haired girl asked.  She was Bertie, third of the Sisters, and she commanded the water that so encompassed her.  Rubeus had made (AI: yes, made) each of the four to be able to confront one each of the senshis that had thrown their lots in with the weak Earth King.

Catzi, youngest of the four sisters, also spoke.  "Yes," she cackled, much like the fire that was her core, "when is it our turn to take on the senshis?"

Rubeus smiled again.  Soon, very soon.  "Come, we must be ready for our poor senshis?"

Agreements came from all four sisters, as they followed the flame haired man, deep into the dark dimension they called home.  They traveled to the portals that would take them onto Earth.  There, they would have fun.

**Yes, that was horrible!  I know, but I had to introduce them!  I'm thinking maybe five more chapters, at the most.  I know what I want to do, I just need to write it.  And since school started today, I'm going to be busy (I have Sciences _and_ Science Humaines, first semester.  Ah...!).  Thanks again for the lovely reviews.  (The reason, again, why it may be odd in places, is because I'm taking liberties with the story, since it's A/U)**


	11. Attack! Chapter Nine

"Ah, come on Jeddy!" Usagi exclaimed, pulling on the man's arm, grinning madly.  "I'm sure that the woman was truly interested in you!"  She grinned even wider at Jedeite's annoyed look.  They were strolling downtown Seattle, using the excuse of shopping.  Usagi had an itch to get away from the others, and she hadn't been to visit her favorite's malls in so long.  After all, seven years is a long time.

He sighed, and couldn't help but perk up at Usagi's happiness. When she had arrived back from Japan, she had been so miserable, she seemed like an entire new person.  But now, she was so happy, like her old self.  It almost made him –_almost, not quite_- forgive those she had left behind, including the enemies currently threatening the Earth.

Another point he thought often of.  Before meeting Usagi, he had lived with his friends, not really understanding, nor caring, about the battles Sailormoon and the senshis were fighting.  But now, the danger was up close and personal, he was almost, afraid.  He could not remember a single time he had ever been truly afraid, before meeting this silvered moon bunny.

Usagi's laughter cut off abruptly, and she stopped dead, eyes blank.  Jedeite tugged urgently on her arm, trying to snap her out of it, but she remained unseeing.  He pulled off of the busy sidewalk, and carried her to the nearest café, attempting to revive her the entire time.

It took nearly five minutes, but she finally blinked, and her eyes lost their glassy look.  She immediately began swearing, quite fluently, dropping from English into Japanese quite easily.  Jedeite rocked backwards slightly, trying to think back to the last time he had heard someone so angry.

Usagi finally calmed herself, and pulled Jediete with her as she quickly exited the building.  "Come," she said, not bothering to elaborate.

_Damn,_ Jedeite sighed,_ there goes happyUsagi._

"What the hell is with these monsters?" Sailormars cried, blasting another one with her fire.  "They just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Yeah, just like us!" Sailorjupiter replied glibly.  She launched another blast of thunder grinning maniacally as a few droids exploded.  "Maybe they followed us!"

"Highly unlikely," Sailormercury replied, scanning them even as she froze them, searching for clues to their previous location.  She could only tell that they were indeed from the Black Moon, the name their current enemies had taken for themselves.  _Not good not good not good..._ she chanted in her mind.  She blasted another that was getting far too close to Jupiter, and looked around, taking in the state of the others.

Venus was on her feet, but barely, her sword out in front of her.  She had a long gash down her leg, but she was fighting hard.  Jupiter was now laughing insanely, as she blasted droids left and right, but she appeared alright.  Ami was unable to follow Prince Endyimion's movements as he worked his way though the army, and so she was unable to assess his health.  _Probably alright,_ she thought, _he never seems hurt even when each of us are down for the count._

As her eyes wandered over Mars, she noticed the pale tone of her friend's face, and her grew wide.  They had forgotten that Rei wasn't completely suited to the power of the crystal, and that she was not as adept as their princess at wielding it.  But here the fiery soldier was, battling with all she had, alternating between the crystal and her own fire.  But she weakening, and Ami tried desperately to get to the other soldier.  She had to warn her!

Just as she killed the last of the droids around Mars, she felt something hit her in the back, and all was black.

"No!" Usagi screamed as she saw Mercury attacked from behind.  She didn't move any more then three steps from her hiding place when the bleu haired soldier had been snatched by a suddenly-appeared-Beritie.  She jumped into the fight anyway, lashing around her with pure force as she fought out her grief.  The remaining droids died under her anger, and she couldn't help the sweet satisfaction that welled up in her at the sight of the barren former-battlefield.  _But that won't save Ami any sooner,_ she berated herself, and looked around her truly for the first time since seeing her friend taken.

"Aw shit," she cursed, in English at the sight of three remaining senshis and one Prince who were watching her with eager surprise.  "Shit shit shit."  She backed away quickly, her face going blank, and felt Jedeite approached her, still hidden, from the treeline.  She thanked whatever listening deities that the abandoned park was truly that, abandoned, and no civilians had been attacked.

She reached out with mental arms to Jediete, a move that all five of them had practiced between themselves, and felt him pulled her to him, effectively helping her disappear.  They quickly made their way back to their apartment, leaving the senshis behind.

_Damn._

"Was that really her?" Mako asked, letting her transformation go.  "She seemed so, well, different."

Minako sighed.  She should have seen this coming, but clear-voyance was Rei domain, not hers.  "Of course she is different.  Photo-Usagi was a great different then our Usagi, remember?"  she sat down, ignoring the dust all around her.  "I think we should concentrate more on finding Ami, and where the hell these monsters came from.  Maybe they will lead us to Ami-chan."

Rei joined in, and they mapped out a plan, beginning with finding a hotel room for the four –hopefully, five once again- of them.  They ignored the dazed Endymion, who was still staring after Usagi, in the direction he had last seen her.

_Usa~ko..._

**Oh, this is fun!  Sorry it took so long to get out, but I blame it all on school.  (Even though it didn't stop me from working on my GW/SM fic, I know.  Shh…)  I am attempting to finish this fic for thanksgiving.  I've even got the plot mapped and everything.  And remember, reviews make me happier, and a happy me will not drop this fic in digust!**


	12. Death & Failure Chapter 10

**Okaay, maybe thanksgiving is a little ambitious.  But I really wanted to finish this for my birthday.  Ah, it's so frustrating.  My stupid little rat ate my notes for the plot, or at least hid them.  Sady seems to like hoarding paper.    
But I am trying to get this out on time!  I really am.  But right now I am sick and feeling, well, frustrated with lack of inspiration.  Sorry.**

                Ami groaned, holding her head as she sat up.  She immediately fell back down, feeling exhaustion pull at her bones.  She let herself lay flat, the clinical doctor side of her tallying up her injuries.  _How in mortal hells did I manage to get this hurt?  The last time I felt this horrible was when Beryl killed me, along with the other senshis._  She groaned again, her headache reaching new heights as a load scream was heard somewhere in the distance.

                _In the distance?_ She wondered, and turned her head slowly, attempting to get some sort of bearing on wherever she was.  But all she could see was blackness in every direction, and the impression of evil that came from all around.  Knowing she was getting nowhere, the bleu-haired senshi sent out her power, letting the psychro-sense within her explore on its own.

                She was stopped dead, the energy she had sent out of her body fizzing to an abrupt end.  The backlash of power whipped her mentally, and she cried out in pain as it burned her sensitive mind.

                "Aw, is the poor little healer-warrior trapped?" someone's voice taunted her.  Ami could only let out a soft cry, unable to do anything else in the pain of burning fire that was invading her mind.  "The intelligent one didn't know about this special little room, now did she?"  The voice laughed, a high, cruel sound coming from an invisible person.  "She obviously didn't know the little barriers the wiseman put up against your puny little powers, and the nice little after thought he added.  After all, we try to make our guests as _comfortable_ as possible.  So, my dear Mercury, are you enjoying the little fire provided for you?"

                Ami's tortured mind was slowly shutting down, even her highly trained, nearly-immortal mind couldn't deal with prolonged pain.

                _Fire._

_                Pain._

Ami shuddered one last time, before dropping into oblivion.  She lost the feel of the burning in her mind, even though the gods damned clinical side was on overdrive, screaming that it wasn't going away...

                _One down._

_                Four to go._

_                Come, Queen._

                "Okay, Jupiter, I think maybe you were right.  Maybe these creeps did follow us," Minako commented as she finished off the last droid.  There had been many such attacks, though not in the same numbers as the first attack.  The Usagi-lookalike had not re-appeared, and they were no closer to finding Ami.

                Usagi cursed as she watched her former teammates fight.  Yes, they had won, but she couldn't believe their style of fighting.  _Perhaps it is because of the influence the oh-so-perfect four former Dark-Kings had on me?_ she thought, knowing Zoicite would hear.  He laughed softly at her, but he agreed with her.

                "What I do not understand is why Endymion has done nothing to help train the senshis.  Obviously, Luna and Artemis do not remember enough from their past to be of much use," Zoicite said.  He had no sympathy for them, however.  Usagi had to be careful to be with him whenever they were following the senshis, as she remembered all to well Minako's fixation on Kunzite.

                "Did you get a sample of the droid?" she asked as they left the battle scene.  The five of them had decided that perhaps Ami had the right idea in searching for the origins of these new monsters.

                "Of course," he replied.  He looked offended that she would even suggest failure.  He held up a small vial.  "There was not much left of it, though."

                "That's fine.  We should be able to come up with some sort of location with that."

                Usagi tapped impatiently at the keyboard, attempting to hurry up the computer.  Jedeite watched her with amusement.  "It's not going to help, you do realize that, Usa-chan?" he said, grinning at her.

                She blew a raspberry at him, and started tapping her fingers impatiently against the table.  "This had better work.  I don't know what else to try."  Actually, she had one last trick up her sleeve, if this didn't work.  The high-tech equipment of Zoicite's had delighted the bunny, since her studies in America had included the use of them.  She had not used one much in Tokyo, but Zoicite's complicated network surpassed most of what was there anyhow.

                The beep of failure interrupted her thoughts.  "Dammit," she swore, but her voice was tired.  She got up slowly, picking up the sample, and made vague excuses to her friend.  He could keep searching if he pleased, but she had had enough.

**Short, I know!  I am sorry.  But I will have the next chapter out to morrow (most likely), and it'll be soon that this whole mess will be over.  Like I said, thanksgiving, and I am trying to make it.  
Sorry Ami lovers, but her death is a part of the story.  Can't say what yet!**


	13. Another Kidnapping & Plans Chapter El...

                Rei struggled against the iron grip of whoever had grabbed her.  Their arms had snatched her from behind, and she had been unable to see or even loosen their grip.  She started to call on her fire, but a voice whispered into her ear: "Now, now, my little pyro, that is no way to treat one of the Dark moon family, now is it?"

                The last thing the warrior of fire felt before darkness descended was a hand grabbing the crystal strung around her neck.

                Makoto and Minako watched helplessly as Rei disappeared, caught by a surprisingly strong, dark haired woman in a very odd costume.  The tall warrior of thunder could have almost sworn she had seen cat ears, before she had vanished with Rei.

                The two had been inside a nearby store while Rei waited for them, enjoying a bit of luxury time, as they searched the city personally, looking for Usagi.  They had felt Rei's danger, but the fire warrior had been taken too quickly for them to do anything.

                But Minako had seen a silver blur pass in front of Rei briefly, right before she disappeared.  The warrior of love could only hope that it was not a droid she had seen, but there was nothing she could do.

                "Okay, you four.  This is the Silver Crystal.  This is the thing that pretty much every single villain in the entire universe is after.  This is also what will win this current war against the Dark Moon, and what will return Rei and Ami back to us."  Usagi placed the now glowing crystal before her, where it spun slowly in the air.  Zoicite handed her the vial, and Usagi poured the contents into her hand.  She started to mutter, hoping to all gods in range that she was remembering her lessons in magic properly.  If now, well, she wouldn't need to worry about whether or not the Dark Moon achieved their goal, seeing as she would be far too dead to be able to do anything about it.  She shifted slightly in her spot on the living room floor, bracing herself as much as she could.

                Her softly spoken words shifted the dust like substance in her hand, as it separated into the different particles for different droids.  Most of them flashed, and disappeared, and she dumped the rest onto the ground, dismissing them.  Then she grabbed the Crystal, and barely bit back a cry as the information the jewel had taken for the dust imprinted itself into her mind.

                "Dark Moon," she muttered.  There was something wrong with the information, something that didn't fit in...  "That's it!" she exclaimed, and she looked up at the four former-generals.  "I know what was wrong!  It's because of deviations on the original line of future probability in the time line!" she started rambling, obviously speaking out loud.

                None of the four generals were able to follow her thoughts, but they waited patiently for her to finish.

                "So that is what I couldn't figure out!  I know where they are now!"  Usagi was smiling happily now.  Then she noticed the blank looks she was receiving.  "Right..." she trailed off, slightly embarrassed.  "Instead of trying to explain that, why don't I just tell you what we need to do?"

                Nephrite nodded.  "I think that would be for the best, rather then us trying to figure out where in the world, not to mention how, you got all that information to make such a theory for the retrieval of your friends."  The other three nodded as well.

                "Alright then.  I can get us to the Black Moon, but after that, I will not be of much use.  There is a sort of block on the Crystal's powers, stemming from the pure evil the place is made of.  So, now Light magic.  The leader of the Dark Moon goes by the name of Prince Demando, who is in reality a pawn of the wiseman, and evil entity that is frighteningly similar to Metaria.

                "He has a few cronies, who are each incredibly powerful in their own right, as well as whatever constructs and toys those cronies have created.  They also have a sort of mass produced monster, called droids, that they like to use in great amounts just to torment us.

                "As for the rest I know, it was changed from what it used to be.  It is no longer reliable, and so we will have to use what I know for now."

                They nodded again, accepting whatever she was saying.they kept their thoughts to themselves, knowing that even though she didn't have her crown, their Usa-chan was truly a Queen, and at moments like these, she commanded featly.  It almost seemed natural to get on their knees and bow.

                "Now, there is a tenth planet, called Nemesis, that has..."

**Short, I know!  But Usa has started her plans for an attack on Black Moon, and Rei has been taken!  Oh no!  Only a few chapters left!  (Remember, thanksgiving!)**


	14. Parks! & plansofattack Chapter Twel...

**I cringe, waiting for someone to berate me about short chapters!  I am amazed no one has yet...  But thanks to all that have reviewed!  I love you all!**

                Rei could _feel_ the unmistakable presence of the mercury senshi.  As she slowly became more conscious, she could feel something else, an undertone to the sense that dark, sinister.  When she opened her eyes she saw nothing, but still she sat up, feeling around with her hands.  The fact that she could feel Ami overrode any other thoughts, even the intense pain her body was under.  Rei's highly trained mind reached out, but recoiled quickly, touching walls of such evil she was thrown out of her light trance.

                "Shiit," she moaned out loud, holding her head against the pain she could clearly feel now.  The sound of her voice was muted, sounding sick and eerie.  She sat like that for awhile, conscious of nothing but pain.

                It was much later when she pulled her head up.  She was still in pain, but now it was manageable, and anything that was not incapacitating was enough to dismiss.  She gingerly formed a flame in her palm, hoping that bit of magic wouldn't activate the nasty shields around the room.  When it didn't, she looked around the room with the aid of her flame.  What she saw would have given her nightmares for weeks.

                Two bodies were also occupying the room.  One, chained to the wall, was rotting, and little more then bones and cloth.  The other, still looking like it was asleep, was a bleu haired senshi.  The sleeping face was so familiar to the fire senshi, that she could almost delude herself to thinking that her friend was still alive.

                But the evil undertones of the room did nothing to mask the smell and feel of death.

                Rei screamed, and the last thing she heard was a low voice laughing at her.  Then, there was nothing.

                "Come on, Demando," Usagi muttered, intently watching the remaining senshis, plus Endimion, fight the newest wave of droids.  This particular attack was a far stronger one then they had gotten used to, with over fifty of the Nemesis warriors that had appeared in, of all places, a park in downtown Seattle, near the ocean.  She and the generals had sent covert attacks against Nemesis, destroying droids stations on the planet Nemesis, hoping to incite Demando's anger, enough so that he would show himself to the waiting fighters.

                Unfortunately, that had not happened as of yet.  All that had happened were increased droid attacks, and Usagi was convinced that the senshis were not going to last for much longer.  She knew for a fact that the two remaining sailor suited warriors would not be able to finish the fight, but Endimion was a mystery to her.  She had never really known what her past-future (AI: does that make any sense to you?) husband could do, and now she cursed that unknown.  But she highly doubted that he would be able to defeat that many evil creatures.

                As she was turning her options over in her mind, hopelessly lost on what to do, a shadowy figure stepped out of a newly formed portal, on the other side of the fight from the watching bunny.  There was only one possible reason for this, and it fit so neatly in with the past two times it had happened.  The unwary Sailorjupiter was busy watching her front, trying only to stay alive, and could not defend against an attack from behind.

                Usagi immediately left her hiding spot, the crystal on its chain around her neck blasting a way through the droids.  She ran as fast as she could, and her power shimmered from her as she ran, but the figure saw her coming, and quickly grabbed the Jupiter senshi.  The two vanished through the portal, and Usagi lashed out with her power, and caught the portal before it closed.

                Now that their following route was secured, Usagi silently teamed up with the exhausted Sailorvenus and Endimion.  Together the three of them finished the droids, helped greatly by the silver Crystal.

                When the last were dust, Usagi ignored the senshis, and called the generals out from where she knew they were hidden.  They formed a protective ring around her, as she faced a now de-transformed Minako and Endimion.  "No questions now," she stated immediately.  "Yes, these four men are the re-incarnated Generals.  I know that.

                "I also know that our only hope to getting Mako-chan back is through that rapidly diminishing portal right over there.  I know my way around Nemesis, where that portal leads to, but this way, we will all be able to go.  Of course, if you do want to, stay here."  She started to move towards the portal, not even bothering to wait for an answer.  Truthfully, she didn't want to deal with Endimion right now, and her friend was in danger.

                _You know that we may not be able to save Jupiter-sama, right, Usa-chan?_ Zoicite tentative voice spoke in her mind.

                _I know that, but we will be one step closer to defeating Black Moon, and the wiseman.  And it will get Minako and Endion on our side._

                Minako ignored Endimion gasp of outrage, rage at being ignored, and frantically ran after her true leader.  "Of course I am coming.  There is no way I will let my friends die.  I will follow you, Serenity."

                Because she was behind Usagi, Minako didn't see the cringe on the bunny's face.  "I hate that name," she muttered.  She didn't turn around, though, and entered the portal.

**Yes, yes, I am cruel.  But I never said this was a happy fic.  I think I even said it would be sad.  Here ya go.  
Remember, two more chappies!  
In case you don't already know, Usagi means bunny in Japanese.  So, therefore, Usagi will sometimes be referred to as Bunny.  
[tess-n34: a/u means alternate universe.  What does BSSMD mean?]**


	15. Not what you think, my dear bunny ...

**Chapter 13!  One more to go, everybody!**

Makoto stirred, before waking completely in a pitch black space.  She immediately was on her guard, sensing that she was no longer in her senshi uniform.  She felt for her transformation stick, and panicked slightly when she couldn't reach it.  Some thing had sealed off her subdimensional pocket.  She stood up, grimly ignoring the injuries that scarred her body.  She stumbled around, feeling for a wall, or furniture, or anything else.

She hit something hard, and cold.  She felt around it, searching for breaks.  When her hands found nothing, she concluded that whatever the wall was made of, she wasn't going to get through.  She slumped down, leaning against the wall.

Her feet hit something soft, and she immediately pulled them back to wards her body.  She felt in front of her cautiously, seeking the softness.

Her fingers met cloth.  She pulled back again.  Concentrating, she let some of the lightning that cackled through her veins spill out of her body, pooling in her hand.  She felt weaker, but she gazed at the cloth-covered form in front of her.

A very familiar form met her gaze, but it was still, so different from what she was used to.  Makoto's now panicking eyes searched the rest of the room, and saw the other form she almost dreaded seeing, after the first.

"No," she whispered, desperately.  "No!" she cried again.

She lashed out blindly with the lightning in her hand.  It hit the walls and rebounded on its source, instantly sending the source into dark oblivion.

"Hn," a voice muttered, "I would have thought she would us more entertainment then that."

Usagi shivered, and rubbed her arms.  The dark castle of Nemesis was no less cold or forbidding then it had the last time she had been there.  And since she didn't know where the portal they had entered truly led to, they were wandering aimlessly.

They, meaning Venus, Usagi, and the generals, were also tired.  Tired fighters makes for careless fighters, as they found out long after they had given up trying to find any place recognizable.

"How nice of you to join us, my dear warriors."  The voice seemed to come from nowhere, but Usagi had no trouble pinpointing its location.

"Demando," she hissed glaring at the hallway in front of them.  She lashed out with some of the Crystal's power, but it was distressingly weak.

The man who had spoken stepped forward, revealing a tall male with pure white hair, in a very Prince Endimion-like outfit, though in light colors rather then black.  He laughed at her, the cruel sound echoing off the dark walls of the confined hallway.  "My little Princess, you poor fool.  You come to destroy me, but I believe the results will be different then you intended."

Three more figures materialized beside and behind him, revealing a female and two males.  None of the three newcomers said a thing, but the green-haired woman sent a cackling wave of darkness at them, forcing Kunzite to his knees.

"Shit!" Usagi cried.  "Why did you do that, Kunzite?"  He grinned at her, though it seemed forced.

"We told you long ago that we would protect you, my queen, and so we will fulfill that pledge."  The remaining standing generals formed in a line in front of her, until Sailorvenus pushed her way to join them.

"Don't forget about me, she's my Queen too, ya know!"

Usagi watched helplessly as the two men picked off the other generals.  Nephrite had managed to hit the woman, but the red-haired male had attacked him for it.  Soon, there were five bodies on the ground, and Usagi could only hope her friends were still alive.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!" Venus cried, and watched in satisfaction as the flame-haired man fell.

Unfortunately, her momentum from her attack placed her forward and to the side of her queen, so that Usagi was clearly visible to Demando.  The man in question grinned, and shot off a burst of dark energy to the bunny.  Venus screamed in anger.

Then Usagi was staring in shock at the body that was now sprawled across her, Venus' momentum sending her to the floor.  The bright blue eyes of the warrior of love were closed, and the normally energetic body still.  Usagi looked up to see black eyes laughing at her.

She glared back, and Demando could see the power the diminutive queen was unconsciously gathering about herself.  He reveled in the feel of the Light the bunny was giving, soaking in its warmth as if it were a bonfire in the middle of winter.

But then she shocked him.  She actually gained control of the Light magic she exuded, gathering it into her hands.  When it was the size of her head, she threw it at the still shocked Prince.

It exploded upon impact with the shields surrounding the Prince.  She watched in surprise as Demando grinned at her, his shield visible for a moment, before it disappeared.  "Poor little bunny.  This is a place of Dark magic.  Your Crystal's power will get you nowhere except dead."  He threw something at her, and her last thought before sleep took her was of pure anger.

She had never felt pure anger before...

**Don't hate me, please!  All will be resolved in the next chapter!  One more, peoples!  I really appreciate the reviews, and I love you all!  Chapter up tomorrow!  And remember that Demando only knows about Usagi in the past, because she was not with the senhis(well, fighting as a senshi) in Crystal Tokyo.  So he only knows about ClutzyUsagi/HelplessSerenity.  
I am so happy!  I finally got book9 from the manga series!  It was the only one I was missing!  I got as a birthday gift from my friend.  Isn't my friend the greatest?  **


	16. Owari Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14: FINAL!

**Wish me happy birthday!  It is my birthday today, October 14, 2002, thanksgiving day!  
Yes, the wiseman is an it in this fic.  I know it is the wise"man", but it is also nemesis, so how can a planet be male or female?  Thanks to all who reviewed.  **

                Usagi was having the strangest dream.  She saw King Endimion fighting hand-to-hand with Demando.  The two men were in the hallway, with bodies littered all around them.  Endimion's cape was long gone, and Demando looked much the worst for wear.

                She watched them for a while, hanging around like a wisp of air, grinning gleefully every time Endimion was attacked.  Gods, how that man made her angry.  How both men made her angry.  She wished she had dreams like this more often.

                But wait...  Something caught at the edge of her vision.  She glanced straight at it, and would have gasped if her mouth made any noise.  The wiseman was there, somehow still sitting, hovering in the air much like Usagi was now.  It was also watching the fight in earnest, though it was difficult to tell what it thought, its dark cloak obscuring most of its body.

                Suddenly, the wiseman's head turned so it faced exactly where Usagi was hovering.  The fact that it knew where she was when both of the men had been completely oblivious disconcerted her.  But she had no more time to think on the oddness of the wiseman before she felt herself waking up.

                Blinking, Usagi lifted her pounding head.  She moaned, and this time it was audible, so she assumed she was truly awake now.  The room was softly lit, and she could see that she was somehow gowned in a dress much like the one Neo-Queen Serenity had worn.  It seemed that Demando's obsession with her had not diminished through time or alternate time-lines.

                "Wiseman, she is awake," Demando's low voice said, nearby.  Usagi glanced around, to see the Prince standing by the only door.

                "Good," a voice replied.  Demando nodded slightly, then moved to stand before the bunny.

                "My dear Serenity," he whispered, eyes raking over her, taking in the dress with satisfaction.  "You are mine now, my dear."

                The whispered declaration angered Usagi(again).  She was not a possession!  How many times did men need to be told?  She remembered Demando to be possessive, and very quick to anger.  Not a good combination.  But so had Endimion, and look how that had worked?

                He caressed her face tenderly, as he repeated his declarations of love.  He leaned in to kiss her, holding her tightly.

                Usagi pulled away, glaring at the Prince.  "What the hell do you want with me, freak?" she hissed, eyes- not angry, per se, but almost, thoughtful.  As if the words she spoke were dictated to her.

                He smiled, as if he could see she was already his.  "I want you to be my Queen, to be mine, Serenity."  He fingered the jewel in his forehead, light glinting off of it.  He stepped away from her, and went to the door.  "You have the run of the castle.  Just don't get lost."

                Usagi watched him go, wondering what he was doing.  He attacked her friends, taking her, then let her go free?  _No,_ she thought, face pensive, _he knows I cannot leave.  Or at least, he believes I cannot.  Perfect._

_                Run of the castle, eh, my dear Prince?  Fun for me._

                Usagi discarded the dress, getting rid of it distastefully.  She used the little power she could pull from the crystal to clothe her in street clothes, also shrouding her in temporary invisibility.  She left the room with its odd machines, slipping into the hallway.  She now knew where she was, and sardonically thanked the Prince for bringing her somewhere where she could find her way around.

                The ornate room with Safir was easy to locate, but instead of Rubeus also being with him, Safir was alone.  _Of course, Rubeus was killed, wasn't he?  Not like what I remember._

                The dark haired follower of Demando was staring at the floating sphere in front of him.  Usagi caught glimpses of what looked to be a young Demando, before he turned and saw her.  The images disappeared, but Safir merely looked at her.

                His intense gaze made her uncomfortable, until he broke the silence that had fallen between them.  "Come, I will not hurt you."  His face was still, but Usagi felt deep sorrow in him.  "I believe you wish to find your friends?" he asked, and she nodded.

                He turned around, and images once more filled the globe in front of him.  They were dark, but Safir pressed a button on a console and light gleamed, so that Usagi could see four bodies in it.  Not a single one moved.

                He pressed it again, and Usagi was able to recognize Ami, Makoto and Rei.  The fourth was a decayed skeleton, held by chains in a corner.  Usagi gasped, and would have moved closer, but Safir held her back.  "It won't help them now, Queen.  They are long dead.  Not a single one of them lasted longer then ten minutes after they woke up."  Images flashed again, and Usagi was treated to a view of her senshis deaths, also able to see the varied forms that watched in the corners.  "Those people you see watching are the four Sisters.  They took great amusement from watching your friends suffer."  His voice was completely emotionless, and Usagi couldn't tell what he personally thought about the whole thing.  "So do not bother searching for them.  You will never find the room they are in."

                Usagi glared at him, and spun on her hell, refusing to shed her tears in front of the man.  _He will pay,_ she vowed as hot tears streaked down her face.  _The wiseman will deal with consequences of the sins he has committed.  I will personally deliver the justice._

                She found one of the many dark corners, sitting down so that she would be unnoticeable to a casual glance.  She painfully pulled the power of the Silver Crystal into her, before directing it to seek out the one thing that was completely opposite to itself.  She met a solid mass of darkness, and she pulled it to her, letting the pure power of the crystal lure it to her.

                Not only did the wiseman come, Demando followed it like a lost puppy.  Usagi could almost see the leash on the Prince.  "This is it, wiseman, or whatever it is you wish to be called," Usagi began, stepping up, still using the Crystal, letting it's warmth wash over her, reassuring her.  "I will not allow you to mess with my life, and my planet.  I will vanquish you!" she cried, and inwardly winced at the pathetic words.  she hadn't been able to think of anything else, and the familiar words had just popped into her mind.

                The wiseman laughed, a cruel sound that promised horrors to all who heard it.  "I think not, my dear," it whispered.  It lashed at her with an attack mush like the black fire of Demando, and the other three.  Usagi evaded it, ignoring the gaping hole in the wall left from the attack.  The fact that she could easily have been that hole was a distant thought, as her fighting instincts began to take over.

                She sent her own attack, a weak attack compared to it's.  It gave the feeling of grinning madly as it absorbed the attack.  It immediately returned the favor, catching her off guard.

                Demando jumped in front of the next blast, shielding the bunny from an attack she knew she would not have been able to evade.  She saw the look of adoration in the dark eyes of the Prince before he too fell at her feet.  The wiseman glared at its former follower, who seemed to have finally woken to his leader's plot.  The thing cursed to itself, wondering how it was supposed to find more such devoted followers, and how it would keep them from falling in love with the prisoners.

                So when the blast of light shot at it from Usagi, it was so surprised it couldn't do anything with it, and was immediately disoriented.  It snarled at her, and disappeared, taking her with it.  They reappeared in a dark room, and Usagi recognized it as the room her senshis had been held it.  Their bodies were still there, but the skeleton was gone.  She wasn't allowed any more time to think as the wiseman attacked again in earnest, seemingly taking power from the room.

                Usagi desperately blocked what she could, but she was growing weaker.  No matted how much she had trained on her own after leaving the senshis in Japan, she was still dependent on others to aid her.  She fell to her knees, unable to bear the brunt of the pure evil any longer.  As pain racked her body, she cried out unconsciously to her protectors, the only true constants in her troubled lives.

                Cool ice soothed her pain as Ami's gentle voice spoke softly into her mind.  _"Usa-chan, all you needed to do was ask."_  Usagi stiffened in shock, and heard three others voices join the senshi of mercury.  _"Odango, why did you do this to yourself?  All we wanted was to help you.  So let us!"_

                Now she smiled as the passion of Mars filled her veins.  As the strength of Jupiter cackled in her hands, she could hear Mako-chan speaking.  _"Yeah, girl, we waited for you, so let the wait have been worthwhile!"_

                As the ball of multicolored lightning streaked to the dark shape, one last voice added their own comments.  _"Finally.  This guy it such a pain!  Hey, where did that cutie go?"_

                As the world exploded around her, Usagi reveled in the feel of her friends once more.  No matter the results now, she could die happy.

                Usagi opened her eyes, wincing against the glare of bright lights.  When seemingly shrill voices added to the pain, she groaned, closed her eyes, and tried to go back to sleep.

                "Hey, she's awake!" someone said, close by her ear.  Usagi rolled over, hitting the wall lightly.  She moaned again.

                "Usa-chan, wake up!"  Once again, cool ice invaded her mind, and she sat up, feeling better immediately.  There was quite a crowd in her room, and Usagi nearly fainted with shock.  Every one was there, up to and including Endimion.

                "How— I mean, what—" she stuttered, eyes wide.  All of her inner senshis looked perfectly alright, and the generals were as alive as ever.  If she hadn't distinctly remember each of them dieing, she would have believe them to have never.

                Most of the group laughed, and Usagi blushed.  "It seems your wish to save us allowed us to be reborn, Usa-chan.  That is also why you were so tired and sore."  Usagi thanked the gods for Ami's intelligence and bluntness.

                Then she sobered.  "But wouldn't that mean..." she trailed off, but Nefrite got her meaning.

                "IF Demando and the others were reborn, then it is most likely that they were cleansed of their taint, much like we were.  And Nemesis itself was completely destroyed."

                "Ah."

                What else could she say?

Don't hate me, please!  It's longer, I think by at least twice!  I am thinking of writing an epilogue, with a summary of the story, for those who were confused, (there seems to be quite a lot of you… *sweatdrop*), and maybe some in between scenes that didn't get added in.  What do you think?

**Wish me happy Birthday!**

**I now officially love all of the following people:**

Princess2000204  
MoonWonderer  
Deny  
  
Vilranda  
Adyen  
Wreath of Roses  
ThePinkSpider  
frosty  
Arabella Silverbell  
Slvrdrgn  
tess-n34  
natsumi  
Lisa.F  
PixiePrincess-wants-SUGAR  
ShibbySpunkyChick  
Tenko  
Craft  
Melody  
G~baby  
  
fan_rei  
Emerald Eyes  
Miko633  
~Cassy~  
Selene  
Sorceress Usagi  
LittleDragon5  
Tine E. Telford  
Silver moon starlight Angel  
yehlowgurl  
Animechick  
victoria  
Carolin Rocha  
Marni  
veronica  
Goddess Pluto  
eternal sailor moon  
Lesli  
wingnut  
Louie  
Luna2  
Lady Dark Angel  
Alexiel  
Fires Goddess  
Eo  
Azalea  
ScorpioNightShadow  
Allure  
Maddy  
Scarlet Moon  
Bonnie  
Moonie chef  
Serenity Aura Crystal Winner  
Serena  
keri carlson  
Leia

Because they reviewed.  Doesn't it make you happy to know you made someone else happy, just because you pushed a button? Wow, there's a lot of you... whew, that took awhile.


	17. A visit Epliogue

                **A holiday fic/ epilogue for all of you who have read Better Off Alone, or even if you have not.  A peace offering to those who disliked the ending in chapter 14.  *spreads hands in front, bearing epilogue*  See?**

                With thoughts not exactly suitable to the end of the day, the day being December the 23, Usagi grumbled and shut down her computer.  Many thoughts were running through her head, and very few of them were along the lines of "Best wishes for the holidays".  She was tired, stressed, and was starting to absolutely hate the holiday season.

                Normally, this blonde haired, blue-eyed woman, called an angel by some, was a cheerful person, always ready with a smile.  However, her well of happiness was near dry from all of the complaints she was currently handling daily.

                "Why did I choose Marketing for a job?  Why didn't I become a hermit or something?" she asked herself, sighing.  She loved working with computers, a like that had struck her only after leaving Japan ten years ago, permanently.  She loved to fiddle around with them, creating shortcuts, and building new programs just for the fun of it.  But as soon as she had chosen it for her career, the shine began to dim.  "You'd think, with everything I do for this world, a decent boss would at least be part of the repayment?" she grumbled, pushing away from her desk.

                Usagi, along with Michiru, Haruka and Hota-chan, had stayed in the United States, choosing to build their own lives, away from Crystal Tokyo.  Endymion had pleaded his eternal love, but Usagi was fond of the quote "Once bitten, twice shy."  The dark Earth prince had not seemed to understand, and the two of them had not parted on very good terms.

                Nonetheless, her senshi had respected her decision, though they visited whenever their duties permitted them.  Usagi had often wondered why Crystal Tokyo was progressing so well without her, knowing that it was not conceit that fueled that question.  But one day Sailor Pluto had had enough of her constant questions and had explained it to her, away from the other senshis.

                _"Usagi-hime, the future you saw no longer exists.  It was only a possibility, and it was a danger that the Pluto you met had to take, bringing you to that future.  So, the one you are now living is different, and perhaps that is why you are not required to run the world.  You have made your preference abundantly clear, repeating often that you are not going to go to Tokyo.  I believe that has finally sunk in, but perhaps you were not so against it as you believed, if you are having second thoughts._

_                "You are not married to Endymion, you have no child called Chibi-Usa, and you have a blank slate to create your own future from.  Take the chance, my princess.  It does not come often."  Pluto had then given her princess a hug, and in her mysterious way, had said that everything would be alright._

                "And it is not often that Pluto-san gives us certainties."  Usagi rubbed the bridge of her nose gently, trying to massage away the headache that had formed there hours past.  She gathered all the work she would need to work on over her two week holiday, and grabbed her coat.

                "What's this?" she asked the air, seeing something red in pocket.  She pulled it out to see a beautiful red rose, with a small card attached.  She read, and a bright smile broke out on her previously pained face.

                She held the rose to her nose, sighed again, this time in happiness, at the wonderful scent.  The card said only "Happy Holidays, from a loving friend."

                As she pulled on her coat, her mind rapidly ran through all the possible people who could have left it for her.  She wasn't sure how they had put it in her jacket without her noticing, but she wanted to find out.

                Arriving back at the large house she shared with her three friends, Usagi was disappointed to find it empty.  "Ah right," she said, dropping her bag off in her room, "they had to return to their posts for a few days."

                Such was the only downside to living with the three outer senshis.  They often left for days, or weeks at a time to return to their posts in the outer solar system, though they assured Usagi that they did not feel any danger, merely as a precaution.

                She put the rose in water, and went to the living room, depressed at being all alone for the holidays.  She knew that many of her friends didn't celebrate Christmas, seeing as many of them choose to remain loyal to their gods from the Silver Millennium, most of the American city she lived in did, and she was feeling alone.

She was just thinking about heading to bed, a few hours later, after having eaten some soup that was left in the fridge, when the doorbell rang.  Usagi got up, wondering who could possibly be coming to see her.  A delivery man stood there, looking hassled.  She assumed it was from the holiday rush, so she accepted the parcel he held out for her, signed her name, and wished him a happy holiday.  

                The package was addressed to her, and when she took off the brown wrapping paper, she saw that it was a Christmas gift, wrapped in festive paper.  She shook it gently, her childhood love of presents still strong.  When she heard nothing, she forced herself to put it under the tree Hotaru had forced them to buy and decorate, among the other gifts there.

                _When among the Romans, do as the Romans do._

                She woke up the next morning, certain she had had a wonderful dream, yet unable to recall it.  Shrugging it off, Usagi got up and dressed, heading downstairs to the kitchen.  There was another rose waiting for her, and Usagi was beginning to suspect magic in its placement.  She knew for a fact that noone could get into the mansion without her knowing, and she had not felt anyone come even near the house since the delivery man had come.

                Sending a silent thank-you to whoever sent it, she put it with the first rose, and set the vase on the table.  She prepared a breakfast for herself, and ate it in silence, lost in her thoughts.  She was at a loss to what to do with her time.  she cleaned up her mess, something new for her, and turned on her computer at home, not quite sure why.  After working with computers nearly everyday, she got sick of them sometimes.

                She checked her e-mail, happy to see some messages that weren't junk mail.  Ami had e-mailed her again, and Usagi was surprised to see that Ami had sent her an invitation to a holiday party in Tokyo.

                She was about to decline again, like every other time, but she stopped herself.  She had nothing better to do...

                _'How true.  At least I'll be able to see everyone.  On the other hand, Endymion will be there.'  _She stopped, chin in hands, thinking along the same loop, when a voice chimed in her head.  _"We think you should go, Usa-chan."_

_                "Zoicite!" _she cried, happy to hear from her friend_.  "How are you all doing?"_ she asked, sending the question back telepathically.

                _"We're doing just fine, Usa.  What about you?  Sounds like you've been overworking yourself again."_  This time it was Jedaeite who replied, and Usagi could pretty much see his grin of welcome.

                _"Of course not.  I just like working, is all.  Will you four be there?" _she asked, switching back to the topic of the party_._

_                "Yeah, of course.  His highness needs his bodyguards, remember?" _ Nephrite's sarcastic voice chimed in.

                Usagi grinned.  _"How could I?" _she exclaimed, her voice coloured with her amusement.  _"I suppose, if my friends are there, I may as well show up?"_

Receiving vehement affirmatives, she smiled, and told the four generals she would be there.  Suddenly, she was much more excited about the holiday season.

                The holiday party was set for Christmas day, in the evening, and Usagi was startled to be reminded that it was Christmas Eve.  She realized she would need to book a flight, and groaned at the thought of the long plane ride ahead.  _And gifts!_

                Realizing that a shopping trip was very much in order, Usagi grabbed her purse, called a taxi, and left, telling herself she would pack something later.

                "Ami-tachi!"  Usagi cried out, seeing her friends grouped together, as she entered the small hall that was decorated quite festively.  The four inner senshis waved her over, startled to see her but happy nonetheless.  Apparently Zoicite had forgotten to pass on her message.

                "Usagi-chan!  How are you?  It's great to see you again!"  Minako asked brightly, hugging her friend tightly.  The others crowded around, giving similar wishes to the former Moon Princess.

                Usagi smiled and reassured them that she was fine, and that none of them needed to come to the US and protect.  She wondered if her friends would ever change.  She loved them dearly, but even as they ruled the planet, they also were apart from it.  In the distance.

                The four earth Generals spotted her, making their way over, leaving behind an Endymion that had been told very firmly to stay where he was.  It seemed that even half-way across the world her friends would always know her mind.

                Her evening was enjoyable, in the fact that she got to see her friends, but Usagi was used to doing something more productive, and couldn't help but be bored out of her mind.  She accepted dances from many men, and she smiled and made small talk, but she could see that she was no longer used to this kind of life. It was as if the age of ball gowns and formal parties was back.

                But that was a lifetime ago for Usagi, and she was glad that it was.  _Well, Puu, looks like you were right.  Again._

                A hand dropped on her arm, and she was startled to see a very familiar set of dark eyes facing her.  Demando was dressed impeccably, but it was nothing like his princely get-up.  He smiled, and Usagi controlled herself from the reaction that smile could give anyone.  _Why did he have been dark?  Why was I stuck with Endymion?_ She wondered idly, smiling slightly.

                "May I have this dance?" Demando asked formally, but his dark eyes were glinting with humour.  Usagi didn't know why this former Dark Prince would be here, in Crystal Tokyo, but she would enjoy his company.

                He offered her a red rose, as perfect as the first two she had received, and she started to wonder.  _Would he still have his magic?_ She thought, searching for what Luna had told her long ago about reincarnation.  Though, with someone like him, she wouldn't be sure if the normal rules would apply.  Dying for love did strange things to a person, sometimes.

**A little bit of Usagi/Demando, because there isn't enough of it.  n.n**

**Ha!  That's all you're going to get.  If it doesn't satisfy you, too bad.  Make up your own interpretation of what happens after.  Thank-you once again to all the wonderful reviewers.  Hugs to you all!  
(and to the reviewer who asked when thanksgiving is, it's the second Monday of October, at least here in Canada.  Not sure about other places.)**


End file.
